Bond by Science, Bound by Love
by LilDyke
Summary: The last thing Quinn remembers is that she fell off the cliff with Sejuani while in a match. Waking up again, she found herself in Rapture. Alone. Sejuani and their companions are nowhere to find. Afraid of the strange, new world the only thing Quinn wishes is for Sejuani to be alive.
1. terrifying welcome

Hallo there,  
i wanted to try something and im not sure where this will go and how far, but feel free to enjoy it anyway and maybe give me some feedback :)

Important: There will be heavy language, a bit (or more) gore and maybe even sexual themes. SO i rate this M for a reason!

Anyway, have fun :)

* * *

 **Welcome in RAPTURE!**

The letters, merely a weak glow of their former selves, glinted on the advertisement board throwing out sparks. Her vision was a blur, despite the fluorescent letters there was not much she could make out in the dimmed light. An asthmatic cough shook Quinn to the core, still weak from nearly drowning and spitting out the water in her lungs. She did not remember much what happened.

The last thing she knew was that she fought with Mundo in Summoners Rift, getting help from Sejuani. She could remember that something was flying toward her from the side. Bristle rushed forward with an Arctic Assault, staving off something that seems like a rocket. However, the impact was too big, slinging them all three down the cliff. She felt pain, felt her consciousness slip and then something wet. Water. She was drowning, but she could not move to safe herself. Everything went dark, just the feeling of something surreal passing through her body was there before she fell into the black.

She coughed again, spewing more water. She could feel the throbbing pain in her head and lungs.

"Sejuani? Bristle? Valor?" she tried to call, but it barely was a whisper at this point and it kept unanswered. Just a clang of metal here and there. The world spun around her. She felt nauseous. Something was near her. She could feel steps on the ground, shaking the floor and the water in which half of her body laid. Everything was dull, even the steps sounded like someone stomped on battings.

"Sejuani?" she asked, heaving her throbbing head to search for a sight of a human being. The scout heard a muffled, but somehow metallic, haunting sound. The dispersed dust stuck to her respiratory tracts, making her chough even more. Beneath her she could see a crimson floor, bloodied and dirty. She felt a jolt on her head and the massive pain it caused. Once again the darkness overwhelmed her, embraced her tight. She was sinking into a black pool, feeling strangely safe there.

* * *

She woke up when something rattled next to her. Within a second she was completely awake and aware of the situation. Wide-eyed she look around, squirming in her bond that tied her onto a cold metal table. The garish light burned in her eyes which were filled with tears, fighting against the physical exhaustion and ongoing headache. Her eyes searched for Valor, Bristle and Sejuani, but no one was there. She was alone in this frightening, small room that reeked of blood and vomit. Two tables next to her laid a broken corpse, terrifying her. She was used to see blood and deep wounds on the battlefields, sometimes even entrails, but this was far in excess to gore.

Jerking her hip in a raw motion she freed her legs from the chains that hold her. With more leeway she was able to free her arms as well. Siting up to fast a vertigo caught her off-guard and send her back in laying position. She moaned in pain and sickness. Quinn rolled over carefully and fell from the table to the floor, right into a pond of blood. The small hairs on her body ruffled up in disgust.

 _What's this place? I have to get outta here as fast as possible!_ she thought, execrating this room more with each second she spent here. She stood up slower this time and staggered to a washbowl, cleaning at least her face and hands from the blood. Her gaze went to the mirror and noticed a laceration on her forehead. With pad pressed against the wound she tried to stop the bleeding for now.

She looked around again, her vision clear enough. There were lots of strange tools laying on floor and tables, dirty from the work of a psychopath it seemed. She tried to suppress her gag reflex, avoiding to look at the cadaver.

Something out of place caught her interest. It shimmered blue in the light, mostly hidden under a blanket. She approached it and dared to take a look, finding a giant flail forged of true ice. Her eyes went wide. There was only one person in the world who used this weapon. She screamed in agony, trying to muffle her voice in a hand she pressed tight on her mouth. The scout burst into tears, near the edge to abandon herself to despair. She felt so lonely right now, helpless and useless. Bristle and Valor were still missing and the flail of her warrior laid in this godforsaken room. If the corpse on the other table was any indication of what was done in here she was terrified to even think what they did to her girlfriend.

"Oh god no!" she cried out, falling on her knees and tearing at her hair. Anger. Hatred. Fear. Doubts. Despair. Sadness. All this feeling overwhelmed her, shook the little scout and everything around her.

"So you are awake" a cold, scoffing voice said, sending ice cold shivers down her spine, filling her mind with pure angst. Her body felt numb all of the sudden. She trembled with fear, her teeth ached from the hard gritting. Her muscles tensed, nearly snapping from strain. The steps came closer, echoing in her head. Her eyes were fixated on the shadow of the man behind her which appeared on the floor under and in front of her. The man took a pliers and lift it into the air to hit. She closed her eyes.

"Go on...take me to Sej" she whispered sad, preparing herself for the impact. Eventually it never came. Confused she opened one eye, then the other. The shadow disappeared but there was still sounds behind her. Quinn turned the head a little, glaring over her shoulder towards the chocking. The man lifted in the air, a huge syringe piercing his throat, killing him slowly.

Next to him was something that remembered her of Nautilus, but only slightly. The creature was over two meters tall and rather athletic as far as Quinn could make out through the diving suit which adapted to the physique of its wearer. The head was covered with a sphere and two portholes, glowing blue. With a metallic, piercing shriek the creature threw the dying man on her syringe against the wall, now approaching her. Quinn's teeth began to chatter again. She squinted when the right hand of this monster rushed towards her.

 _Help me Sejuani!_


	2. face-to-face

Hallo there,  
still testing the waters with this XD and im not sure where this will go and how far by now.

give me some feedback :)

Important: There will be heavy language, a bit (or more) gore and maybe even sexual themes. SO i rate this M for a reason!

have fun :)

* * *

The hand took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back on her feet. Confused Quinn opened her eyes again and looked at the creature who seemed to spare her life. Or maybe preparing her finishing blow? She was not sure of that and kept a wary eye on the monster. She pulled her arm back to free herself from the iron grip, but without success. The scout was still exhausted and weak and her new acquaintance was strong. Her hand was trapped between the fingers of the female creature. She considered it a female with the physiques and especially the bosom, but she was not sure about this either. She was not even certain if there was a person in this diving suit.

"Let go!" she pleaded. The creature stopped and opened her hand, letting go of the wrist, but looking back at her with this gleaming blue portholes. At this point it remembered her of the Titan of the Depths, even if his ones were orange and much more deep-seated in his head. Was this his world? Where he came from? In fact there were some similarities with this creature, but she still doubted it.

"Ehm…Thank you?" she whispered, rubbing her slightly aching wrist and forced a smile, not expecting the figure to return something.

"So, if you are not going to kill me, will you help me?" she asked still suspiciously. There was no reaction from the monster, just a low, metallic humming sound.

"Did you see another woman around? Tall, short platinum blonde hair, well-build, blue eyes, sharp face, a scar on her left cheek? She should be here with me. The last thing I remember is falling with her" she continued. Again there was no real reaction to what she told it. Frustrated she gritted her teeth.

"Hey, thank you for saving me, really, but I have to find my girlfriend" she murmured, trying to walk past the creature, but was hold back by a strong arm. She felt her eyes tear up again. She did not have time for this. Sejuani could be on one of this table already or worse. She tried to banish this thought, wanted to believe that her lover was alright, maybe even searching for her.

"Let GO!" she screamed at her savior and hit against the sphere which forced a low grunt from it, holding the sphere with one hand as if it was its head. She let go, but pointed in one direction. Quinn looked puzzled at her, looking back in the room.

"I won't go in there again. Are you nuts, steel-head?" she snapped at it, receiving an unpleased grunt once more as answer. The creature walked back alone, flipping the table with the frazzled corpse to the side and approaching the flail of Sejuani. It pointed on it once more now, stomping on the ground to get Quinn's attention. The Demacian's cheeks heated up. She knit her brows bashfully for forgetting about her girlfriend's precious weapon and screaming at the creature for helping her. She voiced an "I'm sorry" under her breath.

The flail the Winter's Wrath wielded was forged from true ice. She remembered well when Sejuani tried to explain what was so special about this ice and how you could craft it into a useful tool of power. She also told her that Gragas used it for some alcohol, but she did not remember the details. She knew him from the institute but due to his social affiliation to the Avarosan she barely had anything to do with him. For a brief moment she felt safe now. She remembered the evening when she sat in front of the fireplace with Sejuani behind her, holding her ever so tight and spoiling her with neck kisses while explaining some history of the Freljord. Her voice was low and rough, but warm and her hot breath felt pleasant which made it actually hard to focus on the things she said.

A cold, metallic hand on her shoulder let her jump in shock, screaming shortly. The creature drew it hand back from the little pat in a fast motion, apparently startled itself. It gave a haunting sound at that, too distorted to understand properly, but she heard something there.

"Repeat" Quinn requested now, perking her ears.

"Ssssshoooooaaarrrrriiiiiiii" it repeated as asked. It was half a roar, half a screech, but in a low and more tolerable volume.

"Shori? Shari? Sori? SORRY!" the scout called out. "You said sorry, didn't you?" The creature hummed pleased at this. It was a small step, but an important one.

"So you are able to talk! Okay, let's not call it talk, but we can communicate somehow. So what are you? Human? Are you female? What's your name?" she interrogated it but the creak of the door cut her off. A cold shiver ran down her spine again. Since she woke up here all she saw was disgusting and sick and she didn't expect to be greeted by anything else now. Aside from the creature that saved her and wanted to help, there were nothing else likeable until now.

As expected the view she got was not a pleasant one for the eyes. A man came in and looked around. His face was deformed in an ugly visage, his whole body somehow mutated. Quinn could see pus-filled blisters leaking all over his face and arms and she barely managed to prevent herself from throwing up from the stench of rotten flesh. Once again realizing that she was unarmed she looked around for something she could use. She knew the flail was too heavy for her, let alone in her state of health. Revulsion overwhelmed her when she was about to grip one of the surgical tools.

"ADAM? Do you have ADAM? You have ADAM, don't you? Give me the ADAM! Give it to me! The ADAM! It's my ADAM. Give it back. I need ADAM. Your ADAM. It's mine!" the man said, fidgeting and stuttering. He looked at her with half-blind eyes, grinning madly and pulling a pistol. He laughed like a psycho and screamed "I SAID GIVE ME THE ADAM, WHORE!" at the top of his lungs. Quinn flinched at that. She knew how painful and dangerous firearms could be. Whenever she was up against Jinx or Graves she braced herself for the pain, bracing for death as well. But in the match death was only temporary. It was but a fake death, just a feeling of how it could be. This was real, she could die for real.

However, her protector shrieked threatening at the man, building itself up in front of her and charging for a devastating blow. The first shot echoed through the air, influencing Quinn's acouesthesia for a brief second. The bullet ricochet on the sphere of the creature which lunged at him, riddling his body with the syringe several times, even after he collapsed on the ground, already dead. Quinn covered her eyes, not willing to see more blood and violence for today.

After the room went silent again she looked at the creature, seeing that the silver armor on the diving suit was colored in crimson. She gave out a long, suffering sigh.

"Come here" she requested and it followed on command. She grabbed at the cage on its back and pulled it after her to the wash bowl. With an old towel, that she damped, she started to clean at least the arm and the sphere from all the blood, freeing the right porthole too. The creature gave a pleased humming sound.

"So, you are apparently female, right? How about we give you a name?" she asked and tried to look into the sphere, looking for a head of a human being. But the glow was a bit too strong for this, the only thing she could guess were the eyes, two glowing blue orbs. The buzz it made was almost adorable, because it seemed rather happily.

"I'm not good in this things. How about…how about…hmmm." Quinn cocked her head to a side, then to the other, thinking about a name. "Lapis?" The creature copied her, cocking its head to a side.

"Well, Lapis because lapis lazuli is a blue gemstone and you have blue…eyes? You know what I mean. And the symbol on your hand is a lambda, a Greek letter. From lambda to lapis." she explained with a smile. "Or do you prefer lamb? Even though you are not this innocent." She saw the creature stiffen at that and decided that "lamb" was not a considerable name for it.

"How about just Blue for now?" This time it hummed pleased again. "Simple-minded, aren't you?" Again a humming sound. Quinn chuckled at that. She was used to short answers due to Sejuani not being the most talkative person either. That did not mean that they talked rarely, actually they use to talk long into the night, but her warrior was a woman of few words with a lot of meaning instead of babbling around all day long. The scout did not mind at all, even if she loved the rough voice of her girlfriend. In fact, Sejuani was a person you could enjoy the silence with.

 _Sejuani…_ she sighed inside and wiped away a tear that sneaked its way on her cheek. She tried not to become desperate again, because she needed to keep her mind clear to find her girlfriend. Metallic steps snapped her out of the train of thoughts. She raised her head and watched Blue move.

"Blue! Wait! Can you help me with something?" she asked. She hoped that the creature would be even more friendly then she already was. And Blue did turn around for her, seeming to wait for a command or question.

"The flail. It's too heavy for me. Can you carry it until we find Sejuani?" she begged of her. The other woman gave a humming sound and took grip of the flail. Cocking her head to a side she started to swing the weapon. The desk burst into three pieces on the impact and cracked loudly. Demacia's Wings flinched shortly at that.

"Be silent, will you? I don't know what this man was, but if there are any more around, and believe me I have the feeling there are, then you attract them to us! You might not be afraid of them, but I am. I'm just a little scout and I don't have a weapon. You have your…syringe. All I have is this knife I found and I don't think this is much of a weapon. It's dull anyway" she scolded her with a stern expression. Blue ducked her sphere on that and gave her apologizing sound again, letting Quinn feel a pang of guilt.

 _Like a little kid that just learns how the world works…_ Quinn thought and knit her brows again. The creature put the flail into her cage on her back to carry it for her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just dangerous here. I'm afraid. And the nescience of what happened to Sejuani just drives me crazy…" she admitted bashfully, her voice laced with deep frustration. Blue took her hand and pulled her now, leaving the room and walking away from there. "Yeah…your right, we should move on. Can you show me a place where it's safe enough?"

The creature hummed and made Quinn move. They walked for a while now and she tried to make a map of what she could see, but whenever she heard something cracking or steps she used to jump and her awareness was concentrated on the beings around her. More than that, the only thing keeping her from going overboard was the strange but friendly Blue who was tranquility in person. She knew it was false to project Sejuani on Blue, but she wished for the warrior being at her side instead of that creature. She felt guilty for this thought, but she know she couldn't blame herself either. As nice as Blue had been until now she did not know if it was a trap all along and even if not she saw how brutal she was. Who said she would not get aggressive toward her too?

They arrived at a large door with a smaller one in the middle while Quinn was thinking about the "ifs". Blue knocked loudly and pulled her back to reality again. The scout perked her ears, listening to something behind the door what seemed to be children laughter. After a while the small door opened and a little girl looked outside.

"It's a Big Sister! Let her in" she shouted joyfully and right afterwards the huge door opened slowly all by itself for them. Before she could ask the little girls gathered and dragged her in together with the creature they called a Big Sister.

"Are you here to play with us?" one girl asked her. The joyful gleam in their eyes were too confusing for Quinn right now. After what she has seen the last hour she could not imaging children to be happy and safe here.

"Welcome. How is your name? I'm Brigid Tenenbaum. I care for these children" an older woman greeted her with an accent she couldn't place at all.

"Quinn" she answered truthfully.

"Quinn who?"

"Just Quinn"

"Okay Quinn. I'm happy to see another mental healthy being around. I guess you met the Splicer already" Dr. Tenenbaum spoke and gifted her a warm and motherly smile.

"Splicer?" Quinn knit her brows.

"These are the other inhabitants of Rapture. Kind of mutated by now. Drug addicted you could say. They are after the ADAM."

"ADAM!? There was a guy who tried to kill me, he mentioned that! What is it?"

"ADAM is a substance that destroys native cells of a human being and replacing it with an instable stem cell version. It gives you the ability to manipulate your own body, using so called Plasmids and Gentonics to become strong. Your little friend over there should be spliced up already" she explained to her. Quinn turned her head in order to look at the creature which was playing with the children. Two of the little girls used her as jungle gym, getting her to hum pleased.

"However, using ADAM is dangerous. Consider it a drug. Because of the instability of cells more ADAM is needed to stop the mental and cosmetic decay. Well…in the aspect of health this is awful, but in aspect of economics it's a great thing." Tenenbaum continued and sighed. She saw Quinn grimacing in anger and frustration.

"That's SICK!" she frowned.

"Indeed."

"Why do people do this? Why do people take the risk to take this ADAM? And why people researched it anyway?"

"Because we didn't knew better."

"So you were part of it?"

"Somehow. But this doesn't matter now. Don't you want to escape?"

"Of course I want! But first I have to find my girlfriend, I'm not leaving her."

"Listen, I can help you finding your woman and leading you out of Rapture. But I need your help as well. Do you see the little girls around here? There is another one who already is helping me. His name is Delta. He is a Big Daddy of the alpha series. Big Daddies are the protectors of Little Sisters, these children were Little Sisters before. I thought it stopped years ago, but a woman called Dr. Lamb created more of them, kidnapping little girls from the surface. That's why I came back here. When the Little Sisters get too old they usually will be turned into Big Sisters. I don't know why this is, but you are in control of one. They have a high aggressive potential and protecting Little Sisters as well as Big Daddies do, but they are raging far worse. I never saw a Big Sister with a blue porthole and a Greek letter, but this we could use to our benefit" she recommended stern this time.

"I'm not in control of Blue" Quinn answered. _But on the other hand she protects and helps me. I could need these woman's help too. If she knows a way out of here and a way to find Sejuani. I don't know this city and being deep in the ocean won't be of any favor for escape either._

"So if I help you saving the little girls your help me escaping with Sejuani?"

"Promised" the older woman smiled again. "But you should tell me more about this Sehuanna."

"SEJUANI!" Quinn growled low, knitting her brows at her outburst.

"Touchy subject, got it. Nonetheless I need information about her if I want to find her" she said calmly. The scout started to describe her girlfriend and drifted off into sentimentality. She also told her about their loyal companions. Something told her they weren't trapped here, but she could be mistaken. Once again she felt herself getting pulled into memories, babbling about Sejuanis personality. Her good sites as well as her bad sides.

Quinn never closed her eyes for this, always being aware of the mistakes the woman she loves has. For example, did she know Sejuani was quite a brawler once she got drunk. Volibear, Udyr and Olaf used to grapple with her then. In fact it was funny to watch and she always felt her chest swell with proud when her warrior defeated the others once again, but worry caught her every time. The boar rider was strong, but the others too and she got injured during her brawling. Quinn used to medicate her afterwards and scold her, but the anger did never last long when Sejuani gifted her this smug and lovely grin.

She did not realize that she was daydreaming and nearly falling asleep until Dr. Tenenbaum mentioned it and offered her a bed to rest for today. Quinn would rather stay awake and search for Sejuani, Bristle and Valor, but she knew she was not in the shape to go out there again and fight the Splicers and even less after she heard what happened to these people. Her head ached from the information input. So she finally laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep right afterwards. She could feel Sejuanis near her in the dream she got, feeling a little safer for now.


End file.
